Sir Edwyn Fytasa'ad
Description Sir Edwyn Fytasa'ad is a rich and influential Merchant of Lenfald. Introduction and Brief History Sir Edwyn is an honest and respectable merchant of the province of Lenfald. He is a member of the rich and powerful Fytasa'ad Merchant Family, which rose to great fame and influence after his ancestor, Celasaer, introduced standardized weights to Roawia. This innovation made trade between the provinces far easier then before, when merchants struggled to calculate the exchange rates between three different units of measurement. However, this fame comes with a price. Sir Edwyn must travel armed at all times lest he be captured and held for ransom by the loathsome outlaws! This would rob him of the gold he needs for his greatest ambition: to cross the stormy seas that surround Roawia, and find new land, bringing glory and fortune to his province! A Brief History of the Fytasa'ad Clan *2E14 - The brilliant merchant Celasaer, who lived in the then newly independent Province of Loreos, Introduces standardized weights to Roawia. *2E56 - Family castle lost in fire, the Clan moves to Lenfald. *2E60 - Lord Arreda Fytasa'ad establishes the Lenfald Trade and Commerce Guild. Position on the guild council is passed from father to son. *2E93 - The Clan gains audiance with The King of Lenfald, and is granted permission to establish sea and trade routes to Loreos which they then monopolize. *2E117 - Lenfald Free Trade Act passed clan forced to relenquish control of above trade routes. *2E172 - Captain Drinthor Fytasa'ad is the First to Succesfully circum-navigate Roawia. *2E213 - Sir Edwyn Fytasa'ad Born. Early Life Sir Edwyn was born in the small town of Elavia, and was trained in the art of trade by his father. He graduated from his apprenticeship when he was 16, and they went on several expeditions together. On one such journey, Sir Edwyn and his father were ambushed by superior numbers, and his father was killed by the outlaws. When he returned home, he discovered that his mother had been falsely accused of treason and was put to death. Sir Edwyn was forced to travel to bladefall, where he created a new life, and replaced his father as senior adviser of the Trade and Commerce Guild Council. MOCs and Story (Under Construction) World Trade and Travel Storyline This storyline takes place from the time of the Great Feast (GC1) until the time of the purge of the magic isles (GC3). '''1.CIC -The Voyage Home - 5 Points''' ''Here Sir Edwyn is pictured strolling along a road between Falkanborg and his hometown of Bladefall. He is on his return journey from some successful bartering at a Lenfald-Garheim trading post near the border, hopefully he will return home unscathed.'' '''2. IC - Lenfald Logging - 2 Points''' ''With the thaw well under way, trading season is in full swing, and Sir Edwyn finds himself rushing to meet the demand for Lenfald’s fine timber. He pays a local lord a great deal for the temporary employment of some serfs to help him with the task of chopping wood, but he expects his trades to be highly profitable anyway. Now the last batch of wood is being cut and Sir Edwyn prepares to sail down river and load his cart with the lumber, where he will then travel overland to Loreos to sell the goods… '' ''' 3. FB - A Warm Welcome - 2 Points''' ''The Loressi merchant loitered anxiously near the gatehouse, attracting many stares from the myriad assortment of traders and serfs that were bustling around the marketplace. He was waiting for his Lenfald friend Sir Edwyn, who was due to arrive with a shipment of wood over an hour ago. Suddenly, a guard called from the top of the gatehouse! “A wagon bearing the standard of Lenfald approaches!” There was good reason for there bewilderment. The sun was at its zenith, and travelers rarely come by during this period of intense heat. Most preferred to visit during the early morning or evening, so the portcullis was down.'' ''The merchant ran to the guard at the stairwell and exclaimed, “Pardon me, Sir Knight, but you must open the gates! That is a fellow merchant approaching, and I must see what has withheld him!” Reluctantly, the guard relayed the message, and the portcullis slowly creaked upwards.'' ''“It’s good to see you, my friend,” The Loressi proclaimed as Sir Edwyn entered the town, “But wait! You seem to be in a bad way…?”'' ''“It was those infernal Outlaws again,” Sir Edwyn growled, and indeed the other man could see that his sword was bloodied. “No matter, however. Now let me hear your proposition for this fine wood!”'' ''' 4. LC4 - The Dragon's Pride - 4 Points''' ''Now that trading with Loreos is well under way, Sir Edwyn turns his attention upon the frosty lands of Garhiem, and the much needed Iron that they offer. A problem soon reveals itself, as Sir Edwyn discovers that the normal overland trade routes are now to dangerous. This is because the roads of Garhiem are now the home of many outlaws who have fled their lands to seek refuge from the Clear the Swaps Act. Instead, he decides to have a ship built to sail across the sea between Loreos and Garhiem. Sir Edwyn then Hires a captain and a crew to make the journey. The wind is strong and the sun is shining, as they pull away from the harbor...'' ''' 5. Merchant's Guild A1 - The Glancer - 1 Point''' ''Though the sea journey was rather uneventful, The lack of strong winds set Sir Edwyn behind schedule. As he maked the final calculations to bring the Dragon's Pride into the harbor of the Garhimi city of Grahnhaven , he realized that he has missed the window of opportunity to dock, and that the summer storms have started. Sir Edwyn and company are forced to land the ship on a small Island, and build a more maneuverable Trade Cog to reach Garhiem...'' ''' ''' '''6. FB (Merchant's Guild A2) - Encounter in Uglehiem - 2 Points''' ''After Landing his battered trade cog near The Port of Grahnhaven, Sir Edwyn traveled along the northwestern road to Uglehiem where he planned to acquire some of Garhiem's finest ore from his cousin, Sir Tharkin. He reached Uglehiem upon several day's of tedious travel, and entered the city to find his relative awaiting his arrival by a sparkling fountain. '' ''"Greetings, Sir Edwyn, my friend!" Sir Tharkin cried in delight. "Greetings, Sir Tharkin, I trust your journey here was not nearly as exciting as mine, eh?"'' ''Sir Tharkin gave a brisk laugh. " No, no Hardly! Come let us find a tavern and I shall tell my [http://www.flickr.com/photos/sir_tharkin/with/8063956240/#photo_8063956240 tale], and you yours!"'' '''7. Merchant Guild A3 - A Perilous Crossing - 1 Point''' ''After departing from Uglehiem, Sir Edwyn began his long trek back to Lenfald. Whishing to make better time, he decided to take a shortcut through the perilous mountain pass, though this soon proved to be a mistake when a wild, gusting blizzard set in. Sir Edwyn suddeny came upon a river where the only apparent means of crossing was a narrow and crumbly rock formation. He slowly began to make his way across, praying not to fall into white roaring water below, for that would surly bring his end. Upon chancing a downward glance , Sir Edwyn wondered if this wasn't an Ill Advised Journey...'' ''' ''' ''' 8. FB - The Return To Lenfald - 2 Points''' ''After Traveling Roawia for several months, trading throughout the land, Sir Edwyn Finally returns to Lenfald. His heart leaps in pleasure as he crosses the border into his home land and breaths in the scent of freshly cut wood and game. '' '''9. LC6 - Pay Up! - 8 Points (Won)''' ''Following his return to Lenfald after a successful season of trade, Sir Edwyn is asked to collect taxes from the commoners on behalf of High Lord Godfrey Wenseclaus II. He gladly agrees (in return for a small percentage), and has a jolly time making the more stingy subjects cough up... '' '''10.FB - A Minor Skirmish - 2 Points''' ''Sir Edwyn was out taking a leisurely stroll in the woods when he heard sounds of scurrying and rustling. Peering through the trees, he saw a group of outlaws grunting and laughing as they packed up what appeared to be a small camp. Sir Edwyn swiftly ran back to town and alerted a passing patrol, which sprinted into the woods to confront the outlaws!'' '''11. LC7 Part 2 - Boar Hunt! - 3 Points''' ''After Sir Edwyn's part in helping to stop the outlaw invasion, he was summoned by the Governor of Bladefall to be officially Thanked. Upon his arrival into the great hall of the palace, The Governor Immediately bowed, "It is an honor, My good friend, to meet you!" '' ''"Thank You, my Lord, you flatter me," Sir Edwyn replied, "I am glad to meet you as well." The Governor smiled, then nodded to a guard in the corner of the room. Upon this cue, The guard left the room and returned with a large wooden chest. He kicked it open, revealing a myriad assortment of precious gold and jewels. "Oh No, I could never-" Sir Edwyn spluttered, yet the governor took no notice, "Come now, let's not think of this as a gift from ruler to subject, but rather a gift from friend to friend. After all, our families have had dealings with each other for many a generation, why I would be insulted if you were to dismiss my generosity."'' ''"If you insist, My good lord," Sir Edwyn replied, as an epiphany unraveled in his mind,"You should run for King, Surely the people would love a ruler as kind as yourself!"'' ''"It is now you who flatter me, My friend! Alas most see my kindness as weakness and ineffectuality."'' ''"So Prove them wrong! Go from city to city performing brave acts for the people!"'' ''"An outstanding idea, we shall leave at once!"'' ''And so Governor Aethad came upon one town where the serfs complained of a large menace that was ruining the crops. The Governor selected some of his best men and strode of into the woodland to confront the beast...'' '''12. Merchant Guild J1 - The Commerce Guild of Lenfald - 3 Points''' ''After a profitable season of trade, Sir Edwyn traveled to the capital to meet with the other council members of The Trade and Commerce Guild of Lenfald. After pleasantries were exchanged, the seven council members sat down to recount and calculate the past season's earnings, windfalls, and shortcomings. '' ''"Well, I'm afraid our next item of business is a bit unfortunate," drawled the Falkenburg representative. "The guild has moved to pass a vote of no confidence our leader. We have decided that it is time for Sir Edwyn to step down."'' ''Sir Edwyn Choked on his glass of wine, and shot up out of his seat. "What?! What for? And why wasn't I given an official notice?" He demanded, gesticulating wildly. '' ''Staring determinedly at his feet, the representative said, "We feared that you would have time to prepare some sort of plot if you had forewarning. A coup de'tat, perhaps. The Reason for this vote is that we fear you are losing your touch; first the inadequate profit from the Loreesi Wood Exchange, and then the delay in reaching Garhiem."'' ''Sir Edwyn slumped back down into his seat. thinking fast he asked "Is their anything I could do to redeem myself?"'' ''"Well there is one goal of the guild that has not ever been met. For decades we have wanted to establish trade with the outlaws, though this would prove to be a great legal hassle. If you could accomplish this with out the government's knowledge, then perhaps we would reconsider..."'' Lenfald At War=